gravity_falls_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Nero
"Every time I reach a new level of power, a higher level appears to challenge my authority. It’s as if the world is laughing at me with a big stupid grin, just like Vito." — Nero thinking after Christan shows his true power against Atom Nero, '''recognized as King '''Nero is the self proclaimed prince of the fallen Albeta race and the deuteragonist of the GFX series. He is the youngest brother of Christan, the husband of Mabel, the father of Maxwell. Alongside Christan, Chase, Mason, and Paz, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Regal, arrogant, and full of honor, Nero was once a ruthless, cold-blooded killer, but later abandons his role in the Omega army, instead choosing to remain and live on Earth in the Arctic, fighting alongside the universe 6's most powerful warriors, specifically with the mission to best and surpass Christan in power. His character evolved from villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the series. Appearance Nero is a tan-skinned slim but well-built man of a below-average stature. He has shaggy shoulder-length black hair usually worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while two bangs hang in front of his face. His most prominent facial feature is the massive scar on his forehead. Like most Albetas, he possesses defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them. Like other the Universe 6 Albetas, he was born with a prehensile white-furred tail and his hair ends stood up to look similar to dog ears, until it was permanently (despite him stating it would grow back eventually) cut off by Mason. Over the course of the series, Nero's physical appearance slightly changes. While originally appearing very short and lean, especially compared to his brothers Christan, Apollo and Kano he later seems to be somewhat taller and noticeably more muscular. His hair and forehead scar appears to be more faded and his facial features, which are perpetually in a scowl, also look more distinct and sharply defined as the series progresses, making him look much older in later sagas compared to what he looked like in the Apollo Saga. A major characteristic of Nero's is the fact that he is the only living Albeta who has continued to don a traditional Beta symbol. His general look is a light blue pants with a black white gloves and boots with the said armor on top. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. When first arriving on Earth, he wore a white armor with yellow shoulder pads and also padding at his hips and nether-region. Along with it, he wore a red-lens scouter on his left eye. During the Frieza Saga, he replaced his heavily damaged armor with a similar one, minus the padding around his waistline. He also briefly wore another scouter until deeming it unnecessary. When his armor was damaged against Recoome, he replaced his outfit wit an older model design consisting of a black bodysuit, white gloves and boots, and a near-purely white armor without shoulder pads.